These teachings relate generally to needle/catheter devices and, more particularly, to multifunction needle/catheter devices.
Conventional intravenous infusion catheter designs do not permit adequate blood withdrawal (output rates) at volumes that make apheresis treatments possible. Apheresis or fistula needles that are used for apheresis treatments are metal needles that restrict arm mobility and comfort in order to reduce the risk of infiltration. Similarly, donor apheresis component collection is typically performed with metal needles that restrict arm mobility and comfort.
As patients travel from one treatment station to another treatment station a number of venipunctures are required.
Furthermore, Health care is having significant problems dealing with the development of “superbugs” (such as MRSA and VRE) which are forms of bacteria and fungi that have developed from excessive use of antibiotics. These bacteria infect patients and do not respond to normal antibiotic treatments. Many patients require double or triple antibiotic coverage to clear these types of infections. Many of these “superbugs” do not respond to antibiotics at all. If untreated or unsuccessfully treated, the infections become life threatening. Some patients eventually clear the acute aspect of their infection, but then go on to become chronic carriers of these types of organisms.
As many as 100,000 deaths each year are attributed to nosocomial or hospital acquired infections. Some patients arrive to the hospital and they are already infected by these “superbugs.” It is possible, in some instances, to acquire exposure to these bacteria in public places (i.e. public transportation, health clubs).
Central lines are prone to infection. Depending on the type of central line, the lines can remain in place for time periods of only a few days to several months. Once the lines are seeded with bacteria it is very difficult to clear the line or patients of infections (they keep infecting one another). The only alternative is to remove the central line, but another central line can not be just reinserted into the patient. The clinician must first clear the patient of any systemic infection or infection from any of these types of “superbugs” otherwise central lines simply become reinfected and the whole process starts all over again. This is a cycle that keeps repeating itself. Many patients cannot recover from surgery or start their chemotherapy treatments as a result. Additionally, many infected central lines if left in place are responsible for causing heart valve infections (remember location of catheter tip in location to heart) that can require months of antibiotics coverage.
Ideally, for many patients it would be best to avoid central line placement all together for the usual reasons (hemorrhage, clot formation and infection).
There is also a need for a needle/catheter that can be used for multiple functions. There is also a need for a needle/catheter that will allow enhanced arm mobility.